


Wanderer from the World

by Asheru



Series: First Quartet [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheru/pseuds/Asheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joys of being an archaeologist on the government payroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderer from the World

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely Quercus for many insights into the writing process. Also to Ali for startlingly perceptive beta, and to all the kindly souls on the alphagate list for their much needed encouragement!

**Earth**

It did not take long for Daniel to write up the report of the day's events. Went through stargate. Walked through swamp to interesting-looking ruins. Ran like hell as said ruins collapsed into a pile of brick dust. Walked back through swamp to stargate, covered in dust and mud. Resisted urge to throttle commanding officer (and dearest love). Mentally wrote letter of resignation for 4006th time, while considering easier sources of gainful employment. Landmine inspector. Chainsaw instructor. Symbiote wrangler.

Jack stuck his head round Daniel's office door. "Are you still pissed about P6X972?"

Daniel raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Oh well, no, I'm _used_ to you blowing things up before I get a chance to look at them." He knew he was being unfair, but damn it, he felt like being unreasonable.

"I didn't do it on purpose. How was I to know that thing was rigged? It's a miracle we got out at all."

"If you'd let me go in first, I might have translated something useful."

"What, like a sign saying, "Don't step on this unless you want the roof to fall in?"

"Well, we'll never know. Just like all the other things we'll never know." He shrugged into his jacket and scooped up the papers for the next day's briefing.

"Look, Jack, I know it's just the way it is. I can't help that it drives me nuts sometimes." He paused at the door, waiting for Jack to follow before flicking off the light. Another day, another piece of alien antiquity pulverised.

"Shall I come over later?" Jack asked, quietly, as they walked out of the mountain.

"No, I've got some more work to do for tomorrow's meeting." He patted Jack's shoulder, smiling awkwardly at him. They were still so new to this, and some days he needed more space than others.

Jack briefly covered his hand with his own. "Don't stay up too late," was all he said.

Daniel let himself into his flat, finding himself at eye level with Lucifer, who was sitting on top of a bookshelf next to the door. The small black cat had, for reasons known only to herself, decided to adopt him. His given name for her -- "Lucy-for-now" -- had over tthe weeks been shortened to "Lucifer," a far better description for an animal capable of appearing and disappearing as if by magic, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. At least Janet's horse-pills had rendered him impervious to cat fur. Daniel smiled, remembering Lucifer's introduction to the other members of his team. It had been Daniel's turn to cook.

"So.... this is Lucifer?" said Jack, bending down to meet a baleful feline stare. "Do you have any idea where he...she came from?" Jack was definitely a dog person.

"No -- though I'm inclined to believe that she is proof of the transmigration of souls," said Daniel.

"Don't you mean trans _mog_ rification?" said Sam, with a snort.

"Or just transsexual," said Jack.

"She appears to be a most intelligent animal," said Teal'c, as Lucifer swiped her claws across Jack's nose. Jack had sported the scars for a week, causing much mirth at the mountain.

Lucifer leapt down and trotted behind Daniel into the kitchen, purring in a "pleased to see you" sort of way. Daniel dumped his papers on the table and spooned some food into her bowl (a gift from Jack, saying "Beware the cat"). The purring increased in volume.

"Well, Lucifer, it's just you, me and the paperwork tonight," said Daniel.

Daniel poured himself a glass of wine and stretched out on the sofa with the papers for the next day. He was still feeling crabby, for reasons he could not really identify. It was just that his working life was so....frustrating. He was never going to have the satisfaction of wiping that condescending smile off the face of the academic community. What was it Ernest Littlefield had said -- "No prize is worth attaining if you can never share it, there would be no point?"

His personal life was equally circumscribed; although he was pretty sure Sam and Teal'c had already put two and two together, he lived in terror of forgetting himself - putting his hand on Jack's knee in a meeting, or reaching out to soap his back in the communal showers.

Lucifer settled herself down to sleep at the end of the sofa. Daniel tickled her under the chin, murmuring

"The black cat's face: an unexpected dawn Has swallowed midnight in a wide pink yawn."

Lucifer purred, and closed her eyes. Daniel sighed. Time to go to bed.

The briefing for the next mission went reasonably well, considering how little they had to go on.

"P7X001 is one of the destinations shown on the Abydos cartouche. It may be the location of another transplanted earth culture. However, the MALP readings are inconclusive. The gate appears to be housed within a fabricated structure, but there were no signs of activity during the period of observation."

Daniel pointed to a grainy image of what looked like a dimly lit warehouse.

"Is there any indication of possible threat?" asked Hammond.

"None that we can see, sir, " said Carter. "What is significant is that when we've tried dialling this destination before, we've not been able to get through. This suggests that the gate may only recently have been reactivated."

"Sounds sufficiently interesting for a brief recon, wouldn't you say Jack?" asked Hammond. Jack nodded.

"You have a go for tomorrow, assuming that gives you enough time to prepare," said Hammond.

"Already packed and ready to go, General" said Jack with a grin.

After the meeting, the four of them walked down to the commissary for a late breakfast.

"What I don't understand is why so few of the transplanted communities seem to progress beyond their original state. The Argosians were still living like ancient Greeks, the Abydonians ancient Egyptians and the K'Tau Norse Landers," said Sam.

"Yeah, you'd think after all this time they'd have discovered ice hockey at least," said Jack.

"Ice hockey being the well-known indicator which separates civilised societies from barbarians," said Daniel.

"And opera," said Jack.

"Ice hockey, maybe. Opera -- no way," said Sam.

"I think it's wrong to view societies in isolation. Anthropologists made the same mistake by seeing modern "stone-age" societies as living fossils, untouched by the world around them," said Daniel, looking sternly at Sam. "The development of many of the planets we've seen has been held back by outside influences," he continued.

"Like the Goa'uld experimenting on the Argosians," suggested Sam.

"Or Ra enslaving Abydos," said Teal'c.

"Or the Asgard posing as Norse gods," said Daniel. "Even where the intervention is well-meaning, it still changes things."

"What we need is a variation of Starfleet's Prime Directive," said Sam.

Jack was way ahead of her. "If they're barbarians, leave them alone; if they're civilised, invite them over?"

Sam laughed. Daniel put his head in his hands in mock exasperation.

"It's a shame most of the civilised ones seem to want to keep us at arm's length, or to wipe us out," said Jack.

"Forging alliances will always be a challenging task, but they are necessary if we are to stand any chance of overthrowing the Goa'uld," said Teal'c.

"And some of those "civilised" societies are getting less arm's length. The Asgard are positively cuddly these days," said Sam, winking at Jack. He raised an eyebrow with a "Who me?" expression. Daniel snorted.

"What is it with you and Thor, anyway?" Daniel said to Jack that evening, as they pottered around Jack's kitchen.

"I think he sounds like you," said Jack, opening the oven.

"What -- unhelpful gnomic utterances? Patronising remarks about children?" said Daniel.

"Well, partly," said Jack with a grin, putting supper on the table.

Daniel leant over behind Jack and nuzzled his ear.

"Boy, are you going to get it later," he whispered.

"Promises, promises, now eat your supper," said Jack, unperturbed.

 **P7X001**

They stepped through the gate into semi-darkness. When they walked past the DHD, a huge neon display sign appeared over their heads.

"Any ideas?" asked Jack.

"It looks a bit like modern Greek," said Daniel. "Wait a minute." He took a step back, scanning the text. "I think it says something like...primitive artefact, origin unknown, possibly linked to secondary device...thought to be a form of sundial."

"Daniel, over here," said Carter. She was standing in front of another display sign, below which part of a zat gun rested on a pedestal.

Daniel looked at the sign above Sam's head and began reading.

"Metal object, possibly ceremonial function. One of many found at the Anemosphelia site."

"Danny boy, looks like your lucky day. We've gated into a museum," said Jack.

"Fascinating," said Teal'c, in a disconcertingly Spock-like manner. He was standing in front of a small case, which held a Goa'uld healing device. He beckoned Daniel over to read the label.

"Decorative hand ornament," said Daniel.

"What's this?" asked Sam, pointing to another display.

"Early translator. Partially effective with most intelligent animal life, and some plants," said Daniel.

"Wow," said Sam. Conversation with her yucca would take on a whole new dimension.

Their exploration was cut short by the appearance of an elderly man saying something Daniel could not quite understand.

"I'm sorry," said Daniel, "we're not very familiar with your language."

The man looked at Daniel blankly, before gesturing to them to wait. He returned in a few moments, with a handful of what looked like clay pellets. Putting a pellet in each ear, he mimed to them to do the same. Daniel did this at once; the others were more cautious.

The man turned to Daniel. "I'm sorry, this section of the museum is closed," he said. His words still sounded like Greek, but they replayed in Daniel's head in English after a moment's delay.

Daniel turned to the others. "I think these are translators." They gingerly inserted the pellets into their ears.

"We are travellers from a planet called earth," said Daniel, holding out his hand. "I am Daniel, and these are my companions, Jack, Sam and Teal'c."

Jack looked as though he was going to say something about being described as Daniel's companion, but thought better of it.

The man's eyes widened in surprised delight, as he registered just how strange their clothes were, and what they were carrying.

"How marvellous!" said the man, taking Daniel's proffered hand in a warm grip. "I am D'tral, the museum curator, and professor of antiquities at Kolonna University. We don't get many off-world visitors."

D'tral peered more closely at Teal'c's staff weapon. "Is that what I think it is? Gracious! Where on Melosia did you find one intact?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, clearly not used to Goa'uld technology being seen as touchingly quaint.

"And where is earth? I can't say I've heard of it," said D'tral, turning back to Daniel.

"In a galaxy far, far away," said Jack.

Daniel shot him a warning look. "It is some distance from here. We came through a device called a stargate," said Daniel, pointing back at the display. "Um, that's not in fact a sundial."

D'tral clapped his hands together. "How exciting! You must tell me all about it!" He practically dragged Daniel back to the gate. Daniel looked over his shoulder at Sam.

"Err.. Sam, can you come and help explain?" Sam wiped the grin off her face and caught up with them.

D'tral's curiosity proved to be almost as insatiable as Sam and Daniel's, and the three of them were quickly involved in an intense discussion. After an hour, Jack reported back to the SGC, giving D'tral a practical demonstration of the gate in the process. After a few tempting references to advanced technology, Hammond agreed to their spending another day investigating further.

D'tral was delighted, and insisted that they stay at the university so that he could "introduce them to a few people."

When they left the museum, they found that it was already dark and bitterly cold, with fine snow underfoot. People scurried past them wrapped up in thick cloaks, barely sparing them a glance despite their strange appearance. Shops were beginning to close up, drawing heavy shutters across their windows.

They walked slowly uphill, keeping pace with D'tral, who was deep in conversation with Sam and Teal'c. Jack and Daniel followed behind, Daniel rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

"So, do we have any idea who these people are yet?" asked Jack.

"I don't have enough information to be sure, but some of the place names and the structure of the written language could indicate an early Greek origin, possibly Minoan," said Daniel, his teeth chattering.

"They call this planet "Melosia," he continued, "which could come from the Minoan island of Melos. The Minoans are thought to have been great traders, with a fairly loose administrative structure based more on collaboration than a rigid hierarchy. If they were taken from that period, then we're probably talking about something like 1500 BC as a starting point."

"Need to find you some ruins to play with," said Jack. Daniel looked at him suspiciously over his glasses.

"What?" said Jack. "I just want to make it up to you after P6X972."

Jack's eyes softened, and not for the first time Daniel felt acutely conscious of the difficulties of working with a lover. It had been the same on digs with Sarah, fingers brushing as they passed finds to each other, knowing full well that they were not going to get a moment alone for days. It was one thing to have a vague, unarticulated desire for someone. It was quite another to know exactly what their hands could do, to remember the swirls of their fingerprints against smooth, wet skin.

By the time they got to the university, Daniel was very, very cold, and utterly ravenous. Breakfast at Jack's had been a lifetime -- and another planet -- ago.

"Supper will be served in a couple of hours," said D'tral. "You're going to be the most exciting dinner companions we've had at high table for years, I can tell you." He stepped into the porter's lodge and came out bearing two keys.

"I've booked you into two sets, they both have two bedrooms and the usual facilities, overlooking the quad. I hope they'll be adequate," said D'tral.

The four frozen members of SG1 nodded vigorously.

D'tral pointed out the staircase leading to their rooms, promising to call them in time for pre-dinner drinks. There was only a moment's hesitation at the top of the stairs, before Jack and Daniel turned into one set of rooms and Sam and Teal'c into the other, without a word being said.

The rooms were deliciously warm. Daniel started taking layers of clothing off, flinging them over an ancient sofa.

"Didn't take long for Sam and Teal'c to decide to share," he said casually.

"They know what your snoring is like," said Jack, investigating the bathroom.

Daniel threw a nutribar after him, and then regretted it. Damn, he was hungry.

Jack picked the nutribar up and absent-mindedly started unwrapping it.

"Come over here and figure out how the bathroom works, will you?" he said.

Daniel walked over to the bathroom. There did not appear to be anything in it, except eggshell blue tiles. Tasteful, but not a lot of help. He felt along the wall. There were no obvious buttons or levers. Daniel tried not to notice Jack watching him appreciatively, bare-chested and bare-footed in his combat trousers as he was.

Daniel stood back. "O...kay. It must be a voice command thing."

"Shower," he said. Nothing happened. Behind him, he could hear Jack's muffled snort of amusement.

"Well, it works on Star Trek," groused Daniel.

He backed out of the doorway, and found two switches he'd missed on the wall outside. He pressed the first one. There was a low clanking sound, and moments later the floor dipped. A large circular bath took shape, filling with water. On pressing the second one, a basin and toilet slid out from the wall.

"I'm impressed," said Jack.

"Liar," said Daniel, fondly. "Now get on with it, or we'll be late for supper."

Jack leaned in for a kiss. Daniel's stomach rumbled, and he deftly took the remains of the nutribar from Jack's unresisting fingers as Jack wrapped himself around him.

"Cupboard love," said Jack, sadly, as Daniel broke away to sink his teeth into the nutribar.

Daniel pushed him in the direction of the bath. "I'll love you a lot more after a bath." Distractingly, he could have sworn that he heard the sound of Sam laughing uproariously on the other side of the wall, followed by a low chuckle from Teal'c.

True to his word, D'tral came to collect them an hour and a half later.

Daniel did his best to warn them of the possible horrors to come as they stood in the Senior Common Room, politely sipping the local aperitif.

"If it's anything like earth, we'll be trapped in between two octogenarians who've hated each other for 50 years, who want to use us as intellectual cannon fodder," said Daniel.

"Oh, joy," said Jack, sneaking another glass as the tray went past.

"Welcome to my world," said Daniel.

A gong sounded to summon them into dinner. D'tral re-appeared at their side, looking extremely pleased with himself. There was an orderly stampede, and everyone filed into a great hall, which was heated by an enormous log fire at one end. Giant candelabras hung from the ceiling, dripping wax on the unwary below.

D'tral showed them to their places at high table, introducing them to the university provost, a local politician, a benefactor of the college and three senior fellows. They had barely taken their seats before battle commenced.

"So," said the provost, "D'tral tells me you have a theory that we originated on another planet -- yours -- several millennia ago. How wonderfully intriguing! And what makes you think this?"

Several hours, six courses and three glasses of wine later, Daniel realised he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Sam and Teal'c had entered into the fray, and even Jack has thrown in the odd dry anecdote, much to the amusement of their hosts. While he was not entirely sure the Melosians were convinced, there was talk of cultural exchange visits, and possible treaties of co-operation between their worlds should the politicians agree. It was a promising start.

Finally the provost rose to propose a toast, and everyone filed out into the snowy courtyard, scurrying hurriedly away to their rooms. D'tral shook their hands warmly and arranged to meet them for breakfast in hall the next day before they returned to earth.

They said goodnight and headed back across the quad.

"That wasn't so bad," said Jack, generously, his feet crunching through the snow.

"I really enjoyed it," said Sam. "It's such a kick to be able to talk another language." She carefully tipped her head to each side, taking the pellets out of her ears and putting them in her pockets.

"They are a most interesting people," said Teal'c.

"Wine was good, too," said Jack. One of the perks of interplanetary diplomacy; sometimes you just had to drink on duty.

The four of them divided as before at the top of the stairs. Daniel closed their door behind them and followed Jack into one of the bedrooms.

"College beds," Daniel said gloomily, looking at the narrow frame. "A constant throughout the known universe."

Jack snorted and bent down to remove his boots. Daniel started undressing.

"Not that it matters anyway, I know, we're working," added Daniel, wistfully, struggling to get his T-shirt over his head with frozen fingers.

Jack pounced on him, using his body weight to knock Daniel back onto the narrow bed. Daniel started laughing, a low chuckle which got more breathless as Jack ran his tongue across his chest, licking greedily in long sweeps between the rib bones, pushing his T-shirt up further to reach more of him.

"Let me get this off!" Daniel protested, finally getting the T-shirt over his head, taking his glasses off at the same time.

Jack took his own shirt off and settled down on top of Daniel with exquisite care. He stretched Daniel's arms out behind his head and threaded their fingers together, resting his forehead on Daniel's. Daniel felt his breathing deepen to match Jack's, the weight of Jack's chest heavy against his own, his whole body pushing up to meet Jack wherever they touched. Jack's belt buckle pressed into his stomach, branding him with cold metal.

"Damn," said Jack. "You know I can't resist you. You're supposed to be helping me out here."

In answer, Daniel tilted his head to one side consideringly. "And what if I don't want to help?" he said, before silencing any further protests with a kiss.

 **Earth**

When they returned to the SGC the next day, Hammond was sufficiently pleased with their reports to give them the rest of the week off.

It was late afternoon by the time Daniel got back to his flat. He made himself some tea and stood by the window, half watching out for Jack's truck to draw up in the street below. He felt bonelessly mellow. For once the clamouring voices were still -- so what if he was never published in this world. Maybe his next piece of research would win an award on Melosia. The academic community was far wider than he could ever have imagined.

He heard Jack let himself in and stretched out a hand for him to come and join him at the window. Jack shrugged his jacket off and came and stood next to him, putting one arm round his waist.

Lucifer wound herself round their feet.

"And what will you say to me when we get you a translator, hmmm?" asked Daniel, reaching down to grab her tail.

"Probably "Open the tin", or "Leave the tail alone," said Jack, resting his head on Daniel's shoulder with a smile.

"And what will you say to me?" asked Daniel, kissing the top of Jack's head.

"Oh... I love you in 23 languages, I guess, but you already know that."

And yes, Daniel thought, so he did.


End file.
